An impedance mismatch between components can affect electrical characteristics of an electromagnetic signal (e.g., magnitude, phase, or the like). Impedance mismatch can cause data to be transmitted at a different magnitude or phase than what is desired or expected. Impedance matching networks attempt to match an impedance of an input signal or an output impedance of a signal source. The better the impedance match, the more efficiently signal power is transferred to or received from a component.